


Fanboy

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other, Turtlecest, virtual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Mikey loves reading comic books. Why not try writing them? Or even better, living them?





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy stuff. My second entry for Mikey''s fanbook.
> 
> Picture by Kizer

 

 

 

It was Sunday, and the afternoon had just started. After almost two hours of pestering, Leo had finally escaped Michelangelo. Mikey remembered perfectly; exactly twenty-five minutes of boredom followed before he cracked.

Despite living in the sewers, condemned only to live in the restricted circle of his own small family, Mikey refused to accept that boredom was inevitable. The problem was that the fight against this enemy could hardly be won alone. When they were little, his brothers were just as bored as Mikey, so they all entertained each other. But as they had aged, they had developed personal interests.

Leonardo had his training and studies.

Donatello had his experiments and his research.

Raph had his bodybuilding and mechanics.

Mikey had cooking, skateboarding, comics, drawing, and video games, but for some time, his hobbies hadn’t been satisfying and he felt empty. Mikey was thirsty for something more. Leo had suggested reading longer works. Mikey thought that lacked action ... he had to DO something ... something that would fill this unknown void in his body.

Mikey needed to be active, to provoke reactions. He needed to breathe fresh air into this banal everyday life where the words addressed to him were so predictable that he could have written the script himself.

For example, every morning, Raph would make his grouchy entrance into the kitchen last, greeting Michelangelo a grunt.

"Five, and I want them scrambled."

He would snatch the newspaper out of Donnie's hands and ask him if he had finished with it, not caring about the answer. Donnie would sigh, ask for a refill, and flip open his cell phone. Mikey always complied quickly because Donnie without coffee was as scary as Gollum without his precious ring. The silence would last about two minutes until Raph asked something like:

"Is Fearless in the Dojo, agonizing over his back round-kick?"

Donatello would nod without answering, his eyes never leaving the screen. Donnie was as stingy with his words as with his looks.

Mikey sighed. He had been quietly bored for twenty-five minutes now. His previous record was twenty-three. Mikey thought breaking the record had earned the presence of one of his brothers again. He immediately went to see the one most likely to accept. Leo always understood and remained patient. The last time Mikey had asked Raph, he ducked a wrench blow to the head. Donnie did not even notice his presence.

Mikey opened the door of the Dojo to find Leonardo sitting peacefully in the center of the tatami.

With the rush like an iaijutsu strike, Mikey attacked.

"Leeeeoooooo..."

Blue eyes flashed with exasperation.

"Michelangelo. I’m meditating." the young leader snapped. "You must learn to live with boredom. There are more annoying things, like living with younger brothers who bother you perpetually."

Mikey pouted at Leo’s reproach. He knew that this remark really applied only to him. Donnie didn't bother anyone. The guy was invisible. Raph avoided Leo like a rock star avoiding his fans.

Leo sighed at the contrite face of his youngest sibling.

"Mikey, I don't want to be tough, but you have to learn to be autonomous. Raph and Don are."

"Don? He is so withdrawn that I wouldn't be surprised to find out Don left 6 months ago and set up a hologram in his place. Raph is ... you know how he is: he's a psychopath. Both of them are crazy, and I don't want to end up like them! Soon, it will be an asylum down here. Do you have a nurse's uniform? I could find a pattern to sew one for you - or maybe me! You may be next, Leo! Who knows? You’ve been locked in your room lately like your door forgot the safe word."

The eldest smiled at the melodrama.

"Michelangelo, it’s alright. Donnie may be a little too busy with his research. I will talk to him. As for Raph's violent behavior... it’s not that bad yet. But if you want, tonight we can all watch a movie, alright? I promise you I’ll convince Raph and Donnie. As for me, I’m only... reading philosophical books."

"Okay, but that's hours away! I'm bored right now!”

"Listen, I was thinking about that. Why don’t you create your own comics or manga? That would keep you busy, right?"

Mikey jumped with excitement. How had he not thought of that? Mikey set to work immediately. A week later, he handed his first comic about four teenage mutant turtles to Leo, pointing out that he had dedicated the comic to his big brother.

Leo smiled and promised to read it, complimenting the cover where Mikey had drawn himself, in all his glory, jumping on an enemy. Heart pounding, Mikey waited for his first review. When Leo returned, he simply said that Mikey had done well.

Oddly, Mikey was not happy. Of course Leo would say that. Leo wasn't an objective reader. Had he even really read it? He loved Mikey too much to hurt him. Mikey couldn't turn to Raph or Donnie either. Raph would tear up his work for fun, and Don would only use it as scratch paper. He had a lot of ideas, but no audience! It wasn't like he could just show up at a publishing house.

Mikey couldn't find a solution. No matter how often Leo asked what was wrong, he didn't dare answer that a readership composed only of Leonardo Hamato wasn't enough for his ambitions as an author.

The solution came, strangely enough, from Donatello. He dragged his long carcass into Mikey's room, not even bothering to knock on his door, his empty eyes sweeping over the room without seeing the clutter.

"Leo told me to come to see you," Donnie said wearily. "To cheer you up."

"That’s a good joke, dude. Maybe you have a future as a comedian after all. Jar Jar Binks is more likely to be named the best character in the Star Wars universe than you are to make someone smile!" Mikey mocked.

Donnie’s mouth flickered.

"I thought you liked Jar Jar?"

Mikey grinned, happy to have seen his brother smile.

"You know I love them all! Come on Donnie, sit down. It's not every day that the mad scientist leaves his lab, especially for a mission as mundane as entertaining me. What’s up?"

Don’s expression became gloomy again.

"Leo is worried. He says he suggested that you write stories, but that you got jaded by it very quickly. He thought the idea might keep you busy for months. It’s surprising that your motivation is gone so quickly. Don’t you have any inspiration, anymore?"

Mikey shrugged, and then decided to vent. For once, someone was ready to listen to him.

"It's not that, Donnie. How can I get better? Nobody will read my work, except Leo! He can’t be a real critic. He is too polite and empathetic. He will never want to hurt my feelings," Mikey explained, pouting.

"I can read your stories. I promise to be more incisive than Leonardo," Donatello suggested.

"No!" Suddenly Mikey became angry. "I want readers outside of my family. I already know everything you'll tell me. I know you too well! You are all so predictable!" he sneered.

Donnie seemed taken aback for a moment by the overreaction.

"So ... why not publish?" he asked.

"Really, bro? What about the problem you told me so many times about I-am-a-fucking-mutant-turtle-who-will-end-up-dissected-if-I-show-my-dirty-mug?"

Donnie raised his hand, dismissing Mikey’s objection.

"No, I mean, via the Internet. You can write fanfiction or make fan art comics. Leo told me that in your manga you had used existing characters. The world of fan fiction allows you to do that. You will be able to discover unofficial art and stories written by people like you, write your own, publish them, and receive comments. You will also be able to have conversations with creators that have the same interests as you. Some people, if they appreciate your talent, might even pay you to create for them. It’s called a commission. This family needs another breadwinner, not just me!”

Donnie’s flare of energy had him guiding Mikey to a website, creating an account for him, and introducing him to the fandoms there. Mikey couldn't have been more excited.

His first thrill was choosing his artist name: ‘The Comikester’.

Less than four hours later, he published his first comic about the world of the X-men. It was an exciting story about Professor Xavier attempting to convert Magneto to the good side. To publish felt like an accomplishment, and Mikey felt pride swelling in his heart. No doubt, the whole website would be amazed by his talent! His life would finally have a purpose: entertaining his many fans.

While waiting for the hundred reviews that would not fail to arrive, Mikey killed time reading all the fanfics and comics published by other authors and artists.

Hypnotized, he binge-read until his eyes burned. Ten hours later, he finally raised his head, eaten alive by envy. Everywhere in these stories, he had seen LIFE. EMOTION. And last but not least: SEX.

Turned on but paranoid, Mikey had read some very explicit stories and comics, looking over his shell all the time in case that Leo would come and see him. His heart and cock both swelled at each story’s climax, but Mikey was too eager to read to stop for release by jerking off.

Before sleep, he decided to check the amount of kudos and comments he had received in ten hours.

None.

His comic was not that good, he admitted to himself, after having compared it with others. He must write something better.

He tried to think of a concept, but with rage, he realized that everything he could think of had already been written by one of the authors that he had binge-reading all day: ‘Blue_Steel’.

He looked at Blue_Steel’s statistics: 49 stories, and the most recent one from only a week ago already had 195 kudos, and 161 comments.

“No wonder I’m ignored,” Mikey told himself, throwing away his pillow in frustration. His comic contained only a few battle scenes. Basic descriptions. Dull dialogue. No sex or romance at all. A text as empty and flat as the hollow life he led. Living this same boring day over and over - of course that his writing would suck. Worse, forced to live with a goodie-two-shoes, he knew nothing about the dark side of life or erotism, as Blue_Steel obviously did.

Steel obviously had an immense advantage that Mikey didn’t have. A real life, with real people not as boring as his damn brothers.

How he could be as good as Blue_Steel, Mikey wondered all through training, shower, chores and meals?

Not finding any certain answer why Blue_Steel was better and how he could be too, Michelangelo decided to ask Donatello. If anyone was smart enough to figure it out, it was him.

He told everything to the genius, who only shrugged and muttered “Muses are volatile,” and turned back to his computer.

Frustrated, Mikey imagined forcing his muse to give in to him, pinning her down onto the mattress, struggling to spread her legs to reach the inspiration between them.

Sex had always been a blur to him. He’d never seen a scene more explicit than Rose and Jack in the old car, on the Titanic. Now, he could put an image to it...but...no sensation.

His fight scenes must be more realistic than most could write, but spending the night reading taught Mikey that sex would bring him more glory than blood with the readership. Humans always had their mind in the gutter, go figure.

Worse, he must admit that Blue_Steel had described her fight scene between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker better than he ever could. Her one-shot was so well-written that he could picture the story more clearly than in his own comic, even if Blue_Steel had no drawings. He was a damn ninja, seeing his brother slicing in people half every day! Okay, maybe not EVERY day, but still…

How could he write convincing sex scenes when he was a desperate virgin for life?

Mikey decided that maybe he had not seen enough movies. There had to be something hotter than “Titanic”. He went to Donnie and asked to borrow his laptop again for some “writing research”.

Five orgasms later, he fell asleep next to an empty tissue box sure that all this new knowledge would help earn the attention that he craved.

Mikey woke up in a great mood, not even hungry, in a hurry to write a new story. He wouldn’t waste time drawing. Blue_Steel didn’t draw and she was obviously the Absolute Queen of FanFiction. He would write a hot moment in the Falcon Millenium between Leia and Han Solo. People loved sexy stories, and now he felt confident writing about it after spending hours on pornHub.

Blue_steel had posted a new story overnight, and she had already earned 76 kudos. Mikey did not even read it, he had his own work to do.

The Princess was unzipping her white outfit on page 2 when Raph banged on the door.

“Hey doofus, where’s my breakfast?”

Mikey bit his lips in frustration. How dare Raph interrupt him at such a moment!

“Shove it up your ass! I’m busy!” he snapped. He knew that his brother would make him pay for that reply, but Mikey was too busy and frustrated to care. A punch was more bearable than an unfinished story.

Raph seemed stunned by the answer, because he did not break through the door (or else Leo was nearby).

Raphael’s interruption had broken Mikey’s momentum. Reading the scene again, Mikey felt like his words were just subtitles. Mikey decided to reread a chapter from Blue_Steel for inspiration. Her sex scenes seemed so vivid and sincere. One of her stories about Leia and Luke was so sexy that Mikey was hard just remembering it. Of course, Mikey wouldn’t write a Leia and Luke story. Luke was Leia’s brother, and thinking of incest gave him a strange restless discomfort. Probably Steel didn’t have any siblings, so she didn’t know how annoying they could be. She had also written some male/male slash stories, like the one from the night before, but Mikey had not read them, even if they had more kudos than the hetero ones. Gay sex was...well, he didn’t have a personal opinion about it, but it was something that he knew even less about than het sex.

Could he take Blue_Steel’s scene and just swap out Luke for Han Solo? Would anyone notice? He could use a thesaurus to make it look less like plagiarism. Halfway into the first paragraph, remorseful, he erased everything. If Leo were there, he would be ashamed of him.

So, what could he do? Abandon his ambitions as a writer?

Maybe he should only draw. He had seen a lot of fanart, often from fanfiction. Mikey was as good as many others online. He just needed to have a idea about what to draw, and…

Suddenly, he had the answer. He would make some fanart for Blue_Steel, and in return, she could give him some advice or maybe do some beta-reading. She wouldn’t refuse. She replied to every comment with so much kindness, she could only be honored to receive such good fanart.

Mike scanned the titles for the best to illustrate when he heard a knock at the door. “Mikey, I’m happy that you have finally found a hobby, but you can’t forget basic needs. Or training.”

Leo, the mother-hen. Ugh.

“I’m not hungry...I think I have a fever, I can’t train. Maybe I’m contagious, don’t come in here!” Mikey lied.

Leo kept insisting, but when Mikey snapped, the leader yielded just as Raph had.

“I will send Donnie to you later,” Leonardo warned, but Mikey didn’t care. He had his gift for Blue_Steel to draw.

After having spent the morning drawing a kinky moment with Leia and Luke, because it was one of the most popular stories even if it was incest, he wrote to his new idol.

When he was young, Leo had been his role model. Leo the Dojo God, so damn perfect in everything, and always right according to their late father. Now, writing skills seemed more deserving than ninjutsu to Mikey. His family was always working in the shadow, not even receiving thanks most of the time. Writing was already giving him so much more positive feedback. Blue_Steel would answer him, and praise from someone else than Leo would be a happy change.

The reply came late but was worth the wait.

‘Your drawing skills are amazing! Thank you so much! Just what I need after such a stressful day!’

Delighted, but also nervous, Mikey pondered the meaning of the last part of Blue_Steel’s answer. He never had a conversation with a stranger because Mother Hen Leo wouldn’t allow it, but Leo was not there to lecture Mikey about caution. Should he ask about Blue_Steel’s stressful day? Could he be friends with such a famous writer? Anxious but more excited than he’d felt all year, Mikey typed:

‘I’m glad that you liked it. I had a hellish day too, with my annoying older brothers. What about you? You had a hard time at work? Studies? Family? Boy or girlfriend?’ Holding his breath, he pressed ‘send’.

Mikey wouldn’t ask writing tips so early in the convo. He was not used to human manners, he knew enough about conversation to not make that misstep. Like, he used both genders about Blue_Steel love interest. He was a grown-up mutant about these things.

He bit his lips in excitement when the answer came. Blue_Steel was already answering. She must have really liked his art! Maybe she wanted to be his friend! Mikey would have his own friend that he wouldn’t have to share with his siblings. He almost never had something only for himself, and nothing as cool as a friend, even virtual.

‘I’m not officially working or studying. I have too many responsibilities. Writing is relaxing for me when I need to escape from the daily grind. It’s kind of funny that your older brothers give you a hard time. I’m the eldest in my family, and for me it’s the other way around. I’m still single and will probably be for the rest of my life. My situation is complicated. Let’s say that I’m not a cute guy.’

Mikey opened his eyes in surprise. He did not know why, but he had assumed that Blue_Steel was a girl. That he was a guy, like him, and probably a virgin like him was oddly appealing to Mikey. They were meant to be friends.

With even more eagerness, he replied to his new virtual buddy.

\---

In a few weeks, Mikey could not even imagine his life without Blue_Steel. They were exchanging message after message, and when Mikey was not writing to him, he was drawing for him. Leo sometimes bugged him to train and do his chores, but Raph had gently suggested to the eldest to let Mikey be.

“For once that the brat ain’t breaking our balls, let him have his teenage crisis alone, for fuck’s sake, Fearless!”

It was a great relief. Snapping at Leo was not his favorite thing to do, he felt ashamed afterwards.

Raph was a moron, Don was a depressed ghost, and Leo was an old man already. Happily, Blue was there to understand him, and share his own problems. Blue’s siblings were ungrateful jerks, not respecting him at all. It was a shame. Mikey wished he could punch the little dickheads. Because now, Blue_Steel was...very important to him. All aspirations for writing had already left Mikey. He was talking to Blue for the joy of it. Blue was filling the hole in his life even without being physically there. If only they could...

The whole night before, they had talked about a Loki/Thor fanfic. Mikey had hesitated to read this one and had asked Blue if he was not bothered by it, having brothers himself.

“In this situation, Loki and Thor are both gods, and their choices are limited. Anyway, it’s almost canon, because incest was a common thing in all the ancient mythologies. I live in a similar situation, isolated, so maybe I found these stories appealing.”

Mikey had admitted that it made sense, and there so many fans who found godcest commonplace that he did not find it weird, anymore. What bugged him was that Blue never gave details about what his ‘situation’ was. It was odd, because they talked about sex often, but only about fictional characters. How was that less personal than daily life? Mikey knew about his taste in fanfiction and about some of Blue_Steel’s struggles. He hungered to know more about Blue, even if Mikey was forced to disguise some of his own life.

Because now, Mikey’s heart beat a little faster whenever he thought about him. Was it love? He never thought that he would feel all those butterflies in his stomach, even less with someone he had never seen, and about whom he knew so little. Besides knowing his dearest friend better, he wanted to know if this new feeling went both ways.

Talking was now much easier because they were on a chat server. Everybody on the server was kissing Blue_Steel’s ass, telling him how great he was, but his friend was not arrogant about it. Blue was acting like being so famous and admired was nothing at all. Mikey was beaming with pride.

Mikey was done beating around the bush today, talking about fanfic as a cover to hide his growing interest with Blue. He needed to know if Mikey was special to Blue, too.

“Do you have any crushes?’”Mikey asked. ‘“n real life or on the server, whatever.”

Anxiously, he saw Blue_Steel typing, and the erasing, and then typing again, and erasing, to finally answer.

“No.”  
Mikey frowned. It was bullshit. Steel was hiding something and he felt a little upset about it.

Blue typed again, then erased, then typed...

Mikey thought of something. Maybe Blue_Steel was hiding his own feelings for Mikey! The idea was breathtaking.

Blue responded. ‘Okay, yes, I did, but I don’t want to talk about it!’

Irrational jealousy pinched Mikey. That Blue had been in love was fine, but he hated that his friend would not trust him enough to talk. Maybe if he made himself vulnerable too, Blue would be comfortable. Mikey still remembered having being teased by Raph with the nickname of ‘Fanboy’ because of how he was following Leo everywhere. So, even if his new friend might mock him, he typed.

“As a kid, I was in kind of love with my older brother. So, nothing you can say will shock me!’

Heart pounding, Mikey for his friend’s response to his confession. If Blue was disgusted by, he could say that he was only messing with him.

“Are you serious? I felt the same for my youngest brother! I decided to write to express those feelings in a more acceptable way!”

Mikey was dumbfounded. Blue was not shocked and was not mocking him, either! They were getting along so well! Maybe it was a good time to make a move. He knew deep inside of him that Leo would never approve, but he needed to meet his friend. Blue lived in New York and he had said that he was not cute, so perhaps Mikey’s own mutant apparence wouldn’t bother him.

“We are so alike, dude, maybe we should meet!’ he typed quickly, before he could change his mind. “What borough are you from?”

Mikey sweated profusely as the moment stretched, watching the dot indicating that Blue-Steel was typing like a hawk.

The reply finally came, very short.

“Why?”

Mikey’s heart broke a little. Maybe was wrong and Blue_Steel did not feel any special connection toward him. As he chewed his lips, considering how to reply, the icon showed Blue typing again.

“Don’t get me wrong. I wish I could meet you, but like I told you, I’m ugly. Some would call me a monster, if they saw me. You’are important to me, Comikester, and I don’t want to lose your friendship.”  
Mikey beamed with relief and delight.

“I already told you, Blue. I’m not cute either. Your looks don’t bother me.”

“You say that because you can’t see me. I’m bald with a skin disease.”

Mikey smiled again. If it was true, and not an exaggeration to discourage him, maybe Blue was in his league. Confident now, he played his hand.

“I’m sure that at the first moment we meet, I will kiss you anyway!’

“Kiss me? Nobody in his right mind would do that!” Blue answered with a flushed emoticon.  
Mikey was turned on now. Even if Blue could write such hot sex scenes, he seemed the more virginal of the two of them. Hidden behind his screen, Mikey felt brave.

“Maybe I will do more than kiss you. Yes, maybe I’m not in my right mind, because I think that I’m in love with you.”

He added an orange heart to his declaration, and his smile grew wide when a blue heart replied. Disappointment took him when Blue answered.

“I feel the same, but I can’t met you...even If I want it badly…. Our love is as forbidden as what I felt once for my brother. But could you show me a pic of you? “

Mikey didn’t dare. It was too risky, and unfair too. Blue might be disgusted, and Leo would be so pissed at him to carelessly leave a proof of their existence. Still, Mikey didn't want to deny something for his almost-boyfriend.

“You know that last night, I touched myself thinking of you?”

‘I did too,’ Blue replied with another flushed emoticon and Mikey’s cock hardened.

“Wanna do it again with me?”

“Yeah,”

Immediately Mikey’s hand gripped his cock, pumping it.

“I’m hard as steel,” he typed with the other hand.

“Mmm, I like that comparaison, I am as well”

Mikey’s hand stroked faster.

“Your name is about your dick?” he joked.

“Let’s say I have a thing for blades.”

Mikey’s cock twitched in his hands, his mind full of suggestive images.

“Do you have any other kinks?”

“Rope...bondage turn me on a lot,’”Mikey was about to cum, reading this answer, but he held back.

‘“f we meet, who will top?”

“I don’t care, if it’s with you,”

Mikey spattered his hand, and droplets of spunk splashed his screen. He took a picture of that and sent it to Blue.

“There, the only picture you will get from me until we meet,’”he typed, proud of his blackmail. “and then I won’t cum in my hand.”

One minute later, he had a matching picture from Blue.

“It’s a very good incentive to meet you. Do you have any other bait?”

By the winking emoticon, Mikey know that Blue was meaning something kinky like a picture of his dick. Mikey could not. Even his cock was mutated with his flat iron tip and its almost purplish color, but an idea came to his mind.

“I have a collection of blades. Tanto, katana, name it...There are genuine from Japan. If we meet, I will show you.”

Mikey here was gambling a lot. All the blades Leo’s. His eldest brother had five set of katanas... Maybe he could borrow one for the night, without Leo finding out.

Blue’s attention was lured.

“Really? Or is it a trick to see me?”

Mikey looked at the time. Leo was sleeping in his room at the moment, with all his precious blades in it. But tomorrow, when the leader left to practice or eat, he would sneak in.

“I swear, but I’ll show you tomorrow. I need to sleep.”

“Yes, me too. Good night.”

Excited and still on cloud nine, Mikey laid on his bed. He really needed to get Leo out of his room or even the lair tomorrow. He would show Blue that he wasn’t a liar.

Looking down at himself, Mikey decided to wash his hands. Cautiously, he cracked open his door and peeked outside. Leo was going into the bathroom. When the door closed, he decided to wash in the kitchen sink, but then he heard the faucet squeak. Leo was taking a shower, probably coming out from a late practice in the Dojo. Leo’s showers always took fifteen minutes, at least, the neat freak. Maybe Mikey would have time to take a katana pic! Blue might still be online, and then he would show him. Blue would be impressed. Leo had such quality blades.

Mikey hastily scrubbed, then sneaked into the room of the eldest. A light caught his attention.

On Leo’s desk was a open laptop.

On the screen was the pic of his own cum-stained laptop.

And next to Leo’s laptop, was a half-empty box of tissues.

Mikey’s heart pounded as it had in the vacuum of space.

There was no possible doubt, the profile page was open.

Blue-Steel was Leonardo, the same guy that he had jerked off with like, five minutes ago.

He slumped on his eldest’s bed, stunned.

Mikey told himself that he should have guessed it, when Blue was talking about his life with siblings. His heart skipped a beat when he remembered Blue had confessed feelings for his youngest brother, and Mikey was the damn youngest.

And he had admitted feeling a similar way for his eldest.

Mikey felt suddenly like he was in a Superman fanfiction when Lois Lane had a crush on both Clark Kent and Superman. No, it should be Bruce Wayne having a crush on Superman, when Batman was in love with Clark Kent. It would be such a fucked-up fanfic. Leo, this great erotic author that Mikey had been so close to without knowing that his brother could write or know about sex, could probably make a masterpiece from it.

Before he could make a decision, whether to go back to his room and made a comic about it, or just smash his computer and fake never knowing the truth, Leo came back.

The eldest was immediately alarmed seeing Mikey stare at the cum-spattered picture, but Mikey shushed him with a kiss without a moment’s thought.

When he broke a kiss, Leo was flushed and stammering.

“Mikey? What? Why?”

“I’m sorry, Blue. I guess you already saw the blades that I wanted to show you.”

Mikey grinned when he saw the realization strike the leader. Leo’s blush traveled down his neck to his shell, and Mikey noticed the Leo was handsome.

“Comikester?” Leo whispered. Mikey was delighted to see his eldest brother as cute and shy as Padmé with Anakin the first time they had sex.

“I think is time to push our collaboration further,” Mikey said seductively,”I need new material to draw. Do you have any rope, nearby? Maybe we can recreate this scene you wrote about slave Leia. That’s one was hot, bro! Didn’t know you had it in you!”

A lustful smile lit up his brother’s features.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, dear brother,” Leo whispered,”but you have a good idea. Fair warning, I’m playing Han’s part.”


End file.
